


Burning through Minefields

by JennaLee



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: Brian teaches Dan to watch his mouth.





	Burning through Minefields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locusrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusrose/gifts).

> This is a commissioned ficlet! Contact me at j-lyn on Tumblr for more details about commissions!

Pushing Brian’s buttons was one of Dan’s favourite pastimes, and the best part about it was that Brian made it so easy.

Earlier in the day, he’d said “Watch your language” as Dan had been detailing this year’s NFL predictions with some colourful descriptive words for the injuries and suspensions plaguing the Giants, and since then Dan had made it his mission to be as vulgar as possible.

“Fuck, this is good coffee,” he said, when Brian made him a latte with his espresso machine, and also, “Jesus fucking Christ, it’s hot outside,” and then, as they were watching the pre-season match against the Jets, he cursed vividly every time the Jets had the ball. By the way Brian’s eye was twitching, Dan knew that he’d be in for it after the game. And he couldn’t wait.

Apparently, neither could Brian. 

Halfway through the third quarter, in the midst of Dan’s running commentary on why the ref could eat a bag of dicks, he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I was watching that!” Dan tried to wrest the remote away from him. A sexy punishment was one thing, but this was football, this was the _Giants_, and Brian could wait. 

“That’s enough, Danny,” Brian warned, eyes narrowing. 

Dan made another grab for the remote and Brian held it out of his reach. “Give it,” he demanded. “Brian, what the fuck!”

“Okay,” Brian said softly, dangerously. He got up from the couch. “Stand up. You’re coming with me.”

Dan grinned at him. Maybe this was worth missing the end of a game. It was only pre-season, after all. He held out his arms. “Help me up.”

Brian gave him a look that could turn someone to ice. He glanced at Dan’s outstretched hands. 

“Fine. Help me up, _please_?”

“Do you really want to make this harder on yourself?”

Dan’s grin only widened. God, he loved teasing Brian. “That depends on what you’re gonna do to me.”

Brian grabbed his wrist and yanked. Dan came up off the couch, mostly willingly. Brian was stronger than he looked and he could certainly pick Dan up if he felt the need, but Dan was not at all opposed to where this was going. Brian kept his hold on Dan’s wrist and yanked him along. 

“Bedroom?” Dan asked happily.

“No.”

“Brian, you dirty bastard, are you gonna fuck me in the kitchen? Or right here, against the wall?”

“Upstairs,” Brian snapped. “Move it.”

“Guest bedroom?” Dan tried. “Or in the shower?”

Brian didn’t answer, but he led Dan to the bathroom, which Dan thought confirmed the latter. That was good enough for him. What was the point of a shower big enough for two if you didn‘t fuck in it once in a while? “You’ll have to get the lube from my bedroom,” Dan told Brian.

Brian didn’t bother to answer that. “Strip,” he said, and Dan eagerly complied. His cock bounced up between his legs, hard and ready. The adrenaline was making him giddy and he gave Brian his best sultry smile.

Brian‘s eyes narrowed. “Wipe that smirk off your face. You think you’re about to get rewarded for acting up all damn day?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just watching football.”

“You think you’re being cute right now?”

Judging by the way Brian was looking at him, the answer was _yes_, but that probably wouldn’t do Dan any favours in the orgasm department.

When Dan didn’t answer, Brian just snorted. “I ask you nicely to watch your language, and this is how you respond. Going out of your way to irritate me, just because you crave attention.”

Dan watched Brian in the mirror as he crossed to the bathtub, drew back the curtain, and picked up the bar of soap from its little ceramic tray.

It took a second to click.

“You’re not serious,” Dan blurted before he could think.

“I am deadly serious, Danny.”

“You’re going to - to - ” Dan couldn’t even say it, fuck, the whole concept was too crazy for him to wrap his head around. It was stupid, it was - it wasn’t even something that could be perceived as sexual. It made him feel as embarrassed as being given a fucking time out. Fuck, he thought he was getting a spanking out of this, or maybe that he was going to be forced to his knees. “Okay, wait, this wasn’t what I - ”

“I’m going to wash out that filthy mouth for you. Open wide and hold out your tongue for me.”

Dan hesitated. He looked at the soap.

“Open your mouth or I’ll open it for you.”

The darker part of Dan wanted that, wanted it so bad that he could see it in his head - Brian holding him down, hands gripping too hard, leaving marks on Dan’s skin. Maybe pinching his nose shut until Dan was forced to gasp for air. And then Brian would laugh and shove the bar of soap into his mouth, stretching his lips wide around it - and jesus fucking christ, why was this starting to turn him on?

Brian sighed. “I’m going to count to three. One - ”

It was never good when Brian made it to three. Dan swallowed once, and opened his mouth.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Brian turned on the faucet and wet the end of the bar, working it over with his fingers to lather it up. “Bend over the sink so you don’t make a mess,” he ordered, and when Dan obeyed Brian said, “Good boy” and rubbed the foaming bar of soap over Dan’s tongue.

The thick, pungent taste quickly overwhelmed all of Dan’s senses. It wasn’t disgusting enough to make him gag, but it was _strong_, coating his tongue and spreading all over his mouth. The smell was almost as bad. Dan had liked the smell of the soap he used before, but now that it was being blasted into his olfactory glands, he decided that he hated it. 

Brian worked the bar back and forth with a smug expression as Dan drooled foam over his lips and chin. Being bent forward allowed the bubbles to flow out and into the sink rather than down his throat. Brian kept a hand on the back of Dan’s head, fingers curled into his hair, holding him in place so he couldn’t pull away.

“How does that taste, hm? Nice and clean?” 

Dan made a spluttered noise, squinting his eyes shut against the growing discomfort. 

Brian laughed again. He took the soap away and said, “Spit.”

Dan did, which helped with the foam, but not with the layer of residue all over his tongue. It also forced his tongue back inside his mouth, which made the taste worse. He wrinkled his nose as the perfumy, powdery, bitter soap flavour intensified.

“Can I rinse out my mouth?” Dan’s tongue was sticky, his voice shaky. “Sir?”

“Not yet. Open.”

“Again? I’m sorry for - for having a dirty mouth, Brian - I mean, sir - I - please - ”

Brian nudged the bar of soap against his mouth. Dan accepted it meekly, his face burning.

“You’re going to hold that in your mouth for me,” Brian told him. “Keep your head tilted forward. Don’t let it fall out.”

It was slippery. Dan had to clamp it between his teeth to keep it in place, which was a whole new level of gross. With his lips stretched around the soap, he looked at himself in the mirror, and the sight made him flush with humiliation. His chest and face bloomed red.

Brian’s touch turned tender. He stroked Dan’s back “If you’re a good boy, and keep that soap in place, I’m only going to spank you ten times. If you struggle, or try to tense up, you get more.”

Dan nodded clumsily and bit down harder. Ten was easy. Spanking hurt less when he could stand and brace himself. The worst part about this was the soap was sticking to his teeth. 

“There’s a good boy,” Brian said, and drew back his arm. 

Dan sucked in a breath. There was half a second of heart-dropping anticipation, and then Brian’s hand came down on his ass, hard. Dan groaned as the shock of the hit rushed through him and he barely had time to recover before Brian smacked him again, and again, alternating cheeks, and hitting the exact same fucking spot over and over. If Dan’s mouth hadn’t been full of soap, he’d definitely be yelping by now. But the most he could manage were garbled moans. 

When it was over, and Dan’s ass was bright red and sore, Brian gently took the soap out of Dan’s mouth. His teeth made a squelching sound as they came unstuck. It made Brian smile, because of course it did. 

“You can rinse out your mouth now,” he told Dan, in a lordly tone that suggested he was doing Dan a great favour. 

Dan wrenched on the faucet and stuck his mouth beneath the flow, swishing and spitting bubbles as Brian watched. There was no rinsing out the stuff caught in his teeth, so Dan had to grab his toothbrush and use that to get the rest. When he was done, he still tasted soap. He reached for the mouthwash and Brian stopped him with two fingers on his wrist.

“No,” Brian said. “You don’t get to use that. You’re getting a time out so you can think long and hard about that nasty mouth of yours and work on ways to clean it up before I have to do it for you again. Twenty minutes should do it.”

A fucking time out, on top of what just happened? Dan gaped at him. “But…but I need…”

Brian didn’t listen. Dan was marched out of the bathroom with a hand on his back. Brian pushed him into his bedroom to stand in the corner and face the wall. 

“Brian,” Dan gasped out. His dick was fucking _aching_. “Please don’t give me a time out. I…I need you. Please…”

“You need me to what?”

“I - I need you to touch me, fuck me, anything. Brian…”

“You’ll get that eventually. You can wait.”

“I can’t. I need to come so bad, sir. Brian, please, fuck me.”

“Dirty little slut.” Brian squeezed Dan’s sore ass. “Keep that up and I’ll clean this hole out for you, too.”

_That_ made Dan freeze, his eyes going huge. Dumbly, he stared at Brian.

“Is that what you need? Or do you think you can you manage to stay still and quiet for twenty minutes without a cock in you?”

Dan cast his gaze to the floor. “I’ll be quiet, sir.”

“That’s more like it,” Brian said, all smiles now as he left victorious. “I like you like this. Now I’ll know what to do to you next time you act up.”


End file.
